


Bandigimon

by My_Kokobro_Go_DokiDoki



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Characters will be tagged when added, Comedy, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Humor, dumb, please feel free to leave me any critique, this is gonna be a trip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Kokobro_Go_DokiDoki/pseuds/My_Kokobro_Go_DokiDoki
Summary: A collection of stories about the Bang Dream girls being transported to the digital world after discovering half of them are the digidestined.This is gonna be fun maybe. And stupid definitely.
Relationships: Aoba Moca & Mitake Ran, Aoba Moca/Mitake Ran, Hikawa Hina & Maruyama Aya, Hikawa Hina/Maruyama Aya, Imai Lisa & Minato Yukina, Maruyama Aya/Shirasagi Chisato, Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran
Kudos: 13





	1. It's a Brave New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aya and Hina share not only a hill, but their thoughts with eachother. Or something like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read this first chapter while pretending you don't already know the premise. It's more fun that way.

Aya had been crying for the past 68 minutes. It was impressive! And almost 69! A literary scholar might be inclined to delve in to their catacomb of Japanese expertise amassed over life and pronounce it 'Boppin''. However, this was getting counter productive. The sun wasn't going to stay up forever, and when it set, the demons would descend upon them or whatever. And that wouldn't be very boppin' at all! 

So Hina crouched down next to Aya, gently put her hand around her waist and successfully picked her phone out of her pocket.

"I'm gonna text your parents and tell them you don't love them anymore."

Aya's head once buried in her knees, shot up and THEN shot a look of confused horror at her former bandmate. "WHy?????"

"Uhhh, to blackmail you out of your emotional distress? Because it's getting boring?"

Aya opened her mouth and looked like she was going to say something then she closed it again. And then she opened it? And then she closed it??? Man, Aya is so weird, she's so Interesting!!! Then she started crying again, which totally killed the mood. Well, Hina's mood.

Hina let out a long sigh as she began constructing the equivalent of a break up text to Aya's (probably) innocent parents. Then her fingers froze in place, because she had come up with an even BETTER idea.

"Oh Aya-chan~?"

No response.

"I've decided I'm not going to text your parents~."

No response.

"I'm going to text Chisato-chan instead~."

No response.

"About that one dreaaam~."

Aya tensed up.

"The one with the circus tent~."

"NO GOD PLEASE NO WHY PLEASE NO GOD."

Aya took a moment and then finally stood up and turned towards Hina. Her eyes were red and swollen, grass clinging to her sweaty knees and her New Years outfit disheveled and stained.

"Ahaha, man I love that dream, I can get you to do almost anything now! I still wish you made it about me though."

"I hate that in some moment of my life where vulnerability was peer pressured by stupidity, I decided to confide in you. Also! I keep telling you I can't control my dreams!"

"Yeah, but like, I still don't get that, I control my dreams all the time, I just go zap with my brain and then everything is all whoosh and then I'm God."

Aya's state of being greatly cast the visual of a beaten woman. Perhaps she was one. Beaten by this world along with it's Hikawa Hina. Her head downcast, she began to trod towards Hina.

"You're forgetting something~" Hina smiled ear to ear, pointing at the ground.

Aya SIGHED and resigned herself to turning around, crouching down and picking up the teal Digivice she had abandoned on the floor.

"Great! Need me to carry it for you? You didn't wear clothes with any pockets for some reason."

Aya looked at Hina's stoner apparel and saw that she did, in fact, have the foresight to wear jeans that morning. Whatever foresight allowed you to predict that the owner of your live house would choose that afternoon to cast off her human skin, revealing herself to be a swole anthropomorphic lion.

"One more time," Aya sighed again "because I Have to be sure. You REALLY didn't know about Any of this until today?"

"Nope! Like I said, I had no memory of anything related to this place or anything Leomon was going on about at all, but then after we got transported here my head went all vroom vroom and a bunch of memories that weren't in my head before went beep and now I know a crashing bunch about this place!"

Aya spent a second pinching the bridge of her nose, and then another, and then Another, And Then ANOTHER. GOD She was SO INTERESTING! And then she let go and sighed. "Okay, this is my life now."

"Our life now!" Hina smiled and held out her hand.

Aya grasped it with her own and Hina looked at her like she was a fucking alien.

"I was asking for the Digivice."

"OH!" Aya blushed and let go of her hand as she handed her the device. Sacrificing the one form of emotional support that Hina had offered her throughout this entire experience.

Hina started walking and playing with the device, Aya ran a little to catch up.

"Oh hey! I found a map!"

"You found a map…?" Aya leaned in to look at the device's screen.

"Yeah! This thing is super easy to use!"

"So do see where the capital is?" Aya asked hopefully.

"Nope! Sorry partner. The map is only showing one town that isn't blacked out. Maybe it'll fill up the more we adventure!"

Aya sighed for the many-th time that day. "Great." Aya looked around at their surroundings, the forest to the left of their path was home to a vast colony of trees with blue leaves. Aya then looked at Hina.

"So um… have you been here before?"

"Hmmm" Hina looked up in genuine thought. "Nah I don't think so, I'm not sure where I came from but I know I spent most of my life in the human world. It's probably the same for the other Digimon too."

"I see…" Aya frowned. The unique sort of frown you can only seem to get when you discover 12 of your closest friends were actually cybernetic homunculi the entire time.

"Oh! I see the town!" Hina exclaimed.

"Really?" Aya responded with genuine surprise, a light of hope finally finding its way to her voice. Before it disappeared again. "I don't see anything."

"Really? I definitely do. Maybe it's because you're too close to the ground. Want to ride on my shoulders or something?"

Aya refrained from arguing that no she was NOT in fact 'too close to the ground'. "You're um… okay with me riding on your shoulders?"

"Yeah! Totally! You basically own me or whatever now, right? Get on!"

Hina crouched down so Aya could mount her neck. Even though Hina made it sound like an offer, Aya felt there wasn't much real choice in the matter. So she submissively placed her legs around Hina's neck, before Hina grabbed both her shins, bolted upright and started a sprint.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA. HINA. WHOA. HEY!!!"  
Aya yelled and grabbed Hina's hair, as the guitarist gleefully soared along the path, high on life and low on apparent concern for Aya's safety.

Now that she was further away from the ground and saved from the drawbacks of her pathetic height, Aya now saw that they were, in fact, approaching a town. A town that was still a considerable ways away in the distance, but a town nonetheless. With Hina's current (admittedly impressive) rate, Aya reasoned they should make it before nightfall. Then she felt that light of hope returning.

As she watched the scenery fly by, she couldn't help but turn her attention to the girl between her legs. The literal monster from another realm. This realm. She always knew there was something otherworldly about Hina. Eve too. Honestly she felt that way about a lot of her friends, so much so that, when the chance of half of them being Digimon presented itself, Aya found herself being more surprised at the girls who turned out to be human rather than the ones who weren't.

What had Hina said? 'You basically own me or whatever now'?  
Her fingers clutching teal locks, Aya sighed. She very much doubted that was their relationship dynamic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, a Bang Dream Digimon AU where half of the girls are revealed to be Digimon. 
> 
> I was INSPIRED by @Sekundi 's Bang Dream comedy writings and wanted to try putting the girls in a ridiculously stupid scenario myself. We'll see how far this goes, I have 3 chapters written at the moment but I feel as though I need to edit the other two some more before posting. I've put way too much thought in to the mechanics of this AU tbh. Please comment if there were any lines you liked or if there's anything you think I should improve on! =)


	2. Different Than Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ran and Moca have been sitting in a diner for a hour and you KNOW both of them are digi-broke.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaan~."

"Yes?"

"Mocamon is hungryyyy~ So very hungryyyyy~~~ You have to feed her a lot of bread if you want her to digivolve nice and strong for you, alright~?"

Ran sighed. Sighing was just the communal emotion for the day, everybody got to have some. Ran continued to stroke Moca's hair as she laid across her lap. They had both arrived in the town of 1 an hour ago. And now found themselves in a diner surrounded by an array of fantastical creatures. "How exactly am I supposed to buy you bread if neither of us have any money?".

"You can get a job~. It's a thing people do to get cash when they're not too busy being emo." Ran looked down at Moca with contempt as she continued to stroke her gently. As much as it pained her to admit, Moca had a point. Money was a concern here. A lot of things were a concern here. However, Ran was going to do her best to take things in stride. It wasn't very punk rock to have a breakdown just because you've gotten transported to another plain of existence. Ran could tell Moca was doing her best too, or maybe she was just projecting and Moca couldn't care less if she this was Hogwarts or Narnia, as long as she got her fucking bread.

The first and most important priority was to find the rest of Afterglow. This wasn't even a thing that needed to be spoken. Ran knew it and knew that Moca knew it. Ran also knew that if she arrived in this world without even having Moca, she would of had that aforementioned breakdown twice by now. But right now Ran had to be strong, had to be brave, had to be fearless. For the sake of her friends, she Had to be. Ran pushed Moca's head off of her lap and stood up "Stay put, I'm going to try to sort something out." 

Ran started walking to the counter of the diner before feeling a cold hand take a hold of hers. Moca had a very strange expression on her face.

"Um... it's Mocamon's job to protect Ran!... Probably. So-"

Ran squeezed Moca's hand tighter and continued her walk to the counter. They were in a strange place full of strange things, of course she wasn't going to argue if Moca didn't want to split up. Upon arrival she slammed her hand on the wood. Watching Moca try to hide the panic in her eyes made her realise that, yeah okay, she should probably cool it with the aggression when surrounded by cybernetic terror furries.

A bluish dog with indigo stripes, a weird symbol on its stomach and… a unicorn horn(?) turned around in shock at the sound of Ran's hand's impact. "Um, yes? How can I help you miss?"

"How can I make money here?" Ran asked in a weirdly demanding way while also trying her best not to sound stupid, god her aesthetic was hard to keep up sometimes.

"Here as in the diner? Or here as in the town, miss?"

"Don't play dumb with me! I'm talking about here as in The World!" Ran shouted and therefore invited the entirety of the diner to turn their diverse array of heads at her. Ran blushed, she wasn't one to care about what other people thought of her (at least not outwardly), but for whatever reason, being judged by talking animals got under her skin a little. Still, she tried to look angry and intimidating.

"Oh! Well typically when people want money in the world they can get something called a job. It's a neato way to get the cash you're looking for!"

"If you're not too busy being emo." Moca interjected.

"Right! If you're not too busy being emo." The dog smiled.

"And how do I get a job?" Ran responded.

"Hmmmm, well. I hear there's a job opening at the local convenience store. I could give you directions!" The dog's red eyes beamed.

"Yes that would be very useful, thank you." Ran said intimidatingly as possible.

The dog disappeared in to the back for a moment and came back with directions and a roll of bread. "Here! For the both of you!"

Moca took a hold of the miniature loaf and oggled at the godsend. "How did you know mister?" Child-like wonder dripping from her voice.

"You've been demanding bread from your lady friend, at quite a high volume, for the past hour. Since neither of you seem to have any money I thought I'd help you out!"

"Sir, what is your name?"

"Gabumon!"

"Gabumon, I would die for you."

"Okay. We're leaving now." Ran declared. "Um. Bye 'Gabumon', thanks your for your help and I'm sorry if I was rude."

"You were!" Gabumon waved them goodbye.

After they left the diner Moca teased. "A convinience store ey~? Do you think you're really cut out for it Ran? Or are you going to make poor Mocamon work the register during her isseki vacation?"

Ran rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the directions in her hand, following them as Moca nommed on bread beside her. When they finally reached the store Ran took a look at the bread in Moca's hand and was very concerned. "Moca. Moca what's wrong?" Ran reached her hand out and hurriedly placed it on Moca's forehead, "We've been walking for 5 whole minutes, and you still haven't inhaled the entire roll yet! Are you sick?! Do you need to lie down??!"

Moca took Ran's hand and placed it against her cheek. "Shhhhhhh, it's okay. Mocamon isn't dying. She just wanted to save half of the roll~".

"I don't believe you." Ran snatched her hand away and used it to check Moca's pulse. "You'd never save bread for later that you can eat right now."

"Mocamon was saving it for you…" Moca held the roll out.

That stopped Ran stopped in her tracks.

"We're going to find a doctor and you're going to give them a urine sample."

Moca laughed. "We're in a different place and in a different situation, we don't exactly know when the next time we'll get to eat is. So Mocamon wanted you to get to eat too, since she doesn't know when you'll next get the chance to…".

Ran looked at Moca with a look of pain, which then shifted to anger and then settle on determination. "Eat the bread. I'm going to make us money, we're going to fill our stomachs, we're going to meet up with the others and then we're going to feed them too." Ran then stormed inside the building as Moca ran after her.

"Wait. Ran, seriously. Eat. Please. I really want you to."

"And I told you I'll eat later."

"But we don't know when later is."

"Later will be soon enough".

"Maybe for you, but not for me."

"Well that's not my problem."

"You don't think how I feel is a problem?"

"Wh- no that- that's not what I meant. No. I just. Just. JUST EAT THE BREAD MOCA." Ran's eyes were starting to burn.

"Ran… everything is different now. We might have to accept our same as always… might not be the same right now."

That really pushed Ran over the edge. "I SAID EAT THE BREAD." Tears started to fall from her eyes.

"...not even Moca is the same."

"...what?"

"Moca is Mocamon now. She's a Digimon, apparently. She's different. I'm. Not the person I thought I was. I'm not human."

"Oh… Oh Moca." Ran pulled Moca in to a hug. "Moca you're wrong. Our same as always is the same as always. And that's because we're the same as always. Because you're the same as always. Whether you're Moca or 'Mocamon', it's someone you've always been, it's just we've found out something new about that person now. And we'll support that person as best we can, because that someone is a person we've always loved and will love. The same as always." Ran could feel her shoulder getting wet as Moca tightened the hug. "I love you Moca".

Then suddenly they were kissing and Ran pulled herself away. "Wh- Moca! I didn't mean like that! I-"

"Well… I meant that kiss like that. Do you mind..?"

There was a moment of silence before Ran pulled Moca back in to the embrace of the kiss and before pushing her against a wall. Making out with their attention focused purely on eachother.

The doors opened. "Hey Yukina! How are you getting oH MY GOD." Lisa ran behind the store's counter to cover Yukina's eyes. 

"I am getting along fine Lisa. Not only is working at an convinience store a simple endeavour, I seem to have encountered both Mitake-san and Aoba-san. Though neither of them have made a single effort to greet me."

Moca and Ran separated.

"Lisa???" Moca titled her head.

"MINATO-SAN??????" Ran clenched her fists.

Lisa smiled and awkwardly laughed. "Hi Moca!"

Yukina turned her head in the direction of Ran's voice. "Good evening Mitake-san. Also, you may grant back me back my eyesight, Lisa. I believe I am old enough to watch Aoba-san attempt to tickle Mitake-san."

Lisa ignored her and kept her hands in place. "So how have you guys been doing?! Besides the whole getting freaky in a 711 thing. I know it's only been a few hours since the party at CiRCLE, but it feels like weeks! Aha. I've been freaking out a lot, but I'm down to 2 breakdowns per hour, so that's good!"

"Unlike you, Mocamon and her Ran-chan have been keeping themselves perfectly composed~"

"Aoba-san, before the tickling, were you not in grief over the loss of your humanity mere moments after Mitake-san began to cry about bread?"

"As Mocamon just said, perfectly composed~"

"What are you even doing here?" Ran snapped back at Yukina.

"I'm working. I stand here until a Pokémon wants to buy a pack of cigarettes and then I take money from them."

"They're called Digimon, sweetie." Lisa corrected.

"What did I say?"

"Pokémon."

"What's the difference?"

"Pokémon are a different and cooler thing."

"I was under the assumption that Digimon and Pokémon were just the genders here"

"No."

"Oh. Well regardless. Unlike the 3 of you, I see very little reason to fret about in regards to the current situation. My humanity was always just a prerequisite for my voice. If I still have my ability to sing, it matters very little what manner of demon I am. And as for the quest. All we need to do is save the digital world so we can all go back to band practice. In all honesty, this may become a valuable experience Roselia can utilise to become even superior music artists."

"OH YEAH, WELL AFTERGLOW IS GOING TO USE IT TO BECOME EVEN SUPERIOR THAN THAT." Ran contested. Moca patted her on the back.

Lisa sighed with relief, "I'm just so glad it doesn't feel like we're the only people in the world anymore."

"Yes yes, we are all very much delighted by eachothers' presences. Now if you would mind freeing my vision from your palms, I have Bakugan I need to sell beer to, Lisa."

"Well guess what? I'm going to be selling to them too, because I'm going to be working here!" Ran put her hands on her hips.

"Very well. The manager is in the back. He's the large yellow sentient pile of excrement with two human arms."

"Mr. Sukamon!" Lisa added helpfully.

"Thank you." Ran said moreso to Lisa than Yukina, before she walked towards the back of the store.

As Moca watched Ran walk away being all Ran-like, she brought her eyes down to the half eaten roll she had in the hand that hadn't been on 'tickle' duty. Maybe Ran was right, maybe things were the same as always after all.

Mocamon inhaled the bread roll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! Tone wise this was somewhat challenging to write, but I think it came out alright! My favourite part of the chapter is definitely the convenience store scene. It was fun to have everyone bounce off eachother. If there were any fun lines you liked or anything you wanna critique, feel free to let me know in the comment section! =)


End file.
